Random Events
These are random events that occur during a game. An announcement will be made providing general information about what type of event it is. These activate randomly or according to certain requirements in-game to activate. Outbreak An virus has been detected on the station and is beginning to spread amongst the crew! Could be a flu, could be gibbingtons! All the medical doctors will finally have something to do! Blob Like Blob mode, a blob spawns somewhere on the station. Grid Check Cuts all power to the station for a while. Similar to a power sink. Electrical Storm Disrupts radio communications without warning. Meteors Like the meteor game mode, multiple meteors will impact the station, often causing large damage. Being struck by one is a sign of incredibly bad luck. Mostly an Engineering event. Ion Storm Will blow large areas of lighting across the station and/or create new laws for the AI. New AI laws can range from bizarre to humorous to outright dangerous. This usually results in someone having to reset the AI, and people complaining about engineering not replacing the lights. Space Carp These vicious critters will crowd around the station and maul anyone silly enough to go near an open airlock. Very dangerous, as their fast speed will catch anybody not running away (or wearing a jetpack in space). Xeno Infestation Xeno eggs and larvae are spawned somewhere near an unwelded vent, and a random, online, and ghosted player is chosen to play as the larva. The crew must act quickly to stop the spread of the xeno infestation before it escalates out of control. Weld those vents! Immovable Rods Something of a humerous physics joke, an immovable rod will travel through the station in a straight line causing reasonable amounts of damage to the structure and killing anybody unfortunate to be in its path. They take some time to travel through the station, make an immense amount of noise, and as such are avoidable to players with quick reflexes. They will often open up secure areas, resulting in looting. Blue Space Anomaly Randomly teleports an entire room somewhere else. Usually space. Rampant brand intelligence has been detected aboard Fucks with all the vending machines, causing them all to go haywire and shoot products at people. Known as the gibber of MoMMIs. PDA spam Spams the PDA with random bullshit. You can't reply to them but they occasionally are related to whatever situation you are in, which is creepy as fuck because they are not coded to do that at all. You can buy an application on PDA terminals to block the spam and spare your AI thoughts of suicide. Vox Raid Sends in a vox raid if there is enough people dead and isn't already Vox around. Currently in testing but may come out regularly. Regular infestation Spawns a mouse, lizard, or FUCKING SPIDER if not killed they create lag. However spiders will slowly grow and build nests, kill the station and ruin everything. If somehow spiders rake over your station pick up the nearest captain level ID card and call an ERT. They will purge your problem die horribly and an admin will restart the server. Prison break Breaks everything in the brig. Prisoners go rush out the doors to freedom lasers in their faces. Usually does nothing when random event but admins can activate it at times where it will do something. Radiation storm GREEN BLINKING LIGHTS GET IN THE MAINT TUNNELS. Cleanses the station of braindeads and people who thought that space would save them (it doesn't). Rouge Drones Spawns a few laser blasting drones around the station. They bug about and may or may not unload shitloads of laser fire in your face. They drop neat circuit boards that RnD slobbers over. Space Ninja Spawns a Space Ninja. See the guide for more info. Currently disabled but may return later.(yeah right) Spider infestation Spawns multiple spiders in different locations. Results in this if not stopped: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b3ICv32DZSw Kudzu/Space Vines Spawns a block of green vines that overtake the station. It usually wins unless bombed or taken out by an engineering bot early on. Wallrot Spawns yellow-green globs on a random area of walls. You can bash it and magically tear it down allowing you to get inside. Appendicitis Gives a random player Appendicitis. If they don't get it removed it explodes inside them. Category:Guides Category:Game Modes